Can You Feel The Love Tonight
by tempestacalma
Summary: I was listening to the Lion King soundtrack and felt inspired to write so here it is.


A/N : OK this is my very first fic. Please read and review. I need it to get better.  
  
I can see what's happening And they don't have a clue They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line Our trio's down to two  
  
He stepped out of the great stone building and into the moonlit night. Down the steps and then, he saw her, standing by the lake with her back to him. He gathered his courage and walked up to stand behind her. He could hear her crying, softly as she was, and could almost feel the tears running down her cheeks. He was at his breaking point and he knew that if he failed tonight his heart would shatter.  
  
Breathing deeply, he laid a hand on her shoulder, trailing his fingertips down her arm. She tensed a little at his touch then relaxed just as suddenly when she realized who it was. Turning around she wrapped her arms around him holding him close. He let her cry whispering soothingly into her ear. After what seemed like an eternity, she pulled away.  
  
"Better now?" he whispered, wiping away the last few tears. She nodded, smiling sheepishly.  
"How did you find me?" she asked "Trust me, I looked." he said grinning a little. She was quiet for a few minutes, just studying him. Then, she sighed, shaking her head.  
"Gods, I can't take it anymore. All this pretense. I can't stand it." she said leaning against his strong, broad chest.  
"I know," he whispered, "I know." She turned her face up so that she was looking him straight in the eye.  
"I love you, Draco."  
"I love you too Hermione. You're the only reason I am still sane after all that's happened." She smiled softly, her smile speakin volumes. She took one of his hands in hers, squeezing it tightly.  
  
The sweet caress of twilight There's magic everywhere And with all this romantic atmosphere Disaster's in the air  
  
They were silent for a long time, just taking everything in. The stars danced across the sky, casting a soft glow upon her beautiful crown of honey brown curls; compelling him to touch. Giving in to temptation, he ran his fingers gently, slowly, through its silky mass.  
  
Can you feel the love tonight The peace the evening brings The world, for once, in perfect harmony With all its living things  
  
"Hermione, are you sure about this? I mean, you know how dangerous this is. For you especially." he questioned. He knew what her answered would be, but he had to be certain. He cared too much about her to just let her rush into this. There were many secrets about him, each more terrible than the last, that he had yet to reveal to her. But he hesistated for fear of losing her.  
  
So many things to tell her But how to make her see The truth about my past? Impossible!  
She'd turn away from me  
  
"Of course I'm sure. I know the risks Draco." She could feel his uncertainty as she said this. Every time this topic was brought up he'd shift into this mode that practically screamed unease. She wished he would tell her what was bothering him, but he remained tight - lipped.  
"Draco, I know something's wrong. You can tell me, I'll understand." He shook his head, platinum blonde hair swaying.  
"I don't think you will. You might even hate me after I tell you. Another time, I promise." Her tawny eyes penetrated his stormy ones. She stared at him intently, but he was determind. Realizing it was a fruitless attempt, Hermione backed down.  
  
He's holding back, he's hiding But what I can't decide Why won't he be the king I know he is The king I see inside  
  
"So you're willing to push aside the risks, to be with me?"  
"Draco, I'd put anything aside to be with you." She faced him, a smile playing on her lips. He cupped her face and pulled her closer with the other, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
Can you feel the love tonight The peace the evening brings The world for once, in perfect harmony With all its living things  
  
Can you feel the love tonight You needn't look too far Stealing through the nights uncertainties Love is where they are  
  
He pulled a small box out of his pocket.  
"In that case, will you marry me?" Hermione looked at him stunned for a moment, before nodding.  
"Yes," she whispered, "I will marry you." Her eyes filled with tears. He slipped on a gold ring, inscribed with the words 'Love will see you through'. She hugged him tightly, before he drew her into the deepest, most passionate kiss they had ever shared.  
  
And if he falls in love tonight It can be assued His carefree days with us are history In short, our pal is doomed.  
  
A/N : Just imagine Crabbe and Goyle singing the first and last verses of the song, it had me rolling. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. 


End file.
